


Servant to the Boyking

by vamprav



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable Castiel, Alternate Season/Series 04, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Consort Dean Winchester, Fallen Angel Gabriel, Kid Lucifer, M/M, Multi, No Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-03-23 11:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3766279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamprav/pseuds/vamprav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gabriel Winchester, Prince of Hell, at your service." The black winged angel straightened and shot Michael a grin. "Hello, Brother. Miss me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue

 

            Dean was six years old when Dad first came home so drunk he couldn’t stand up.

            Dean was six the first time Dad tried to hit Sammy.

            Dean was six when he first took a blow meant for Sammy.

            Dean was six when he found out Sammy was something more than human.

            And he was six when he decided he really didn’t care…

            Sam was two when his demon blood decided Dean was _his_.

 

            Sam froze in place when he heard the small distressed noise. It was a noise he recognized.

            It was Dean’s and he only made that noise when he got his head hit so hard he was knocked out.

            Sam’s head snapped around and he suddenly saw red. There was a woman sitting on Dean’s barlely moving chest with a long dagger held above her head.

            The sight of Dean unconscious, about to die set him off. The trickster didn’t know what hit him one moment his eyes were widening as he reached to stop his creation and the next his creations just vanished and there was a very angry, black-eyed Sam Winchester hovering over him.

            “I submit,” he cried as his head fell back to reveal his throat. It was a familiar position, he’d submitted to his brothers in a similar manner when he went too far in bending his orders.

            Sam grinned and sniffed at Gabriel’s throat, making the angel shiver. Gabriel gulped, knowing what was coming next. While he’d never had it done to him because he was too young he’d seen Michael do it to Lucifer plenty of times. He braced and Sam sank his teeth into the front of Gabriel’s throat.

            The archangel shivered as something in his grace clicked into place and his body went completely limp. Angels weren’t meant to be incharge, not even archangels. So after millennia of being in charge of his own life, someone claiming dominance over Gabriel was a massive weight lifted off his sholders.

            After that he passed out as his grace settled into the new shape it had stretched into. When he awoke it was to an off white ceiling and a Winchester on either side of him. He blinked in confusion. He had almost killed one of them and now he was being cuddled. His wings felt heavier than he remembered as well.

            Gabriel tried to sit up but couldn’t because one of the Winchesters had his arm thrown over his chest. That was… disturbing. Human’s shouldn’t be able to hold him down. But then again Sam’s eyes had been black so he wasn’t quite human and Gabriel’s grace felt different.

            His grace felt… whole, taken care of, like it hadn’t since he left heaven. It also felt more subdued than it ever had. That’s when he realized why his wings felt heavy, he went pale.

            He’d just sworn his alegence to a pair of human brothers. One of whom was on the fast track to being Boy King and the other almost certainly solidified as the Hand of the King… or king’s consort, which seemed more likely considering the cuddling, he was so screwed.


	2. Welcome to Hell, How May I Help You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel has always been an odd angel, subject to the bullying to others. Luckily he's more useful as a tactician than dead.

Chapter 1

 

            Castiel fallowed Michael closely wings folded against his spine gracefully. If he stuck close to the general the other angels wouldn’t dare attack him. Michael demanded complete obedience from his troops.

            That meant none of the other angels could pull on his feathers, burn him with grace, or try to put their blades through his wings while Michael could sense them and was within sight range. Plus Castiel didn’t even have to bribe Anneal with help around her nest for him to remain close to Michael this time round. Castiel was a tactician and Michael needed a tactician to get to the Righteous Man.

            Anneal…

            She’d Fallen several years ago. Castiel had been sad but he knew why she did it. She didn’t really have anyone to rely on anymore and the higher ups where looking at her very closely after her last visit to Earth.

            Finally it had gotten to a point where she couldn’t take it anymore and when the higher ups took their eyes off her for just a second she fell. And Castiel was one step closer to being killed by the other angels.

            Most of them didn’t care about what happened to him. Most of them didn’t even know what his name was. But they all knew one thing, his wings were too dark for Heaven and some of the other angels hated him for it.

            When he was little Gabriel had been around to protect him, bouncy and happy, always playing pranks on the other fledglings who dared to touch him. Even though he was a fledgling himself. Anneal had shook her head at his antics and Balthazar had helped.

            Gabriel had been so happy, so willing to shield Castiel from the cruelties of the other angels…

Until…

Until the day before he left. He’d gone to a meeting with the two other archangels to decide on which Garrisons the youngest fledglings would go into. He’d gone to the meeting bouncy and bubbly saying that he’d get the three of them to be his minions even if it killed him.

He came back quiet and sad. He’d gathered the three of them to him and enfolded them in his wings. Gabriel carried them to the Garden and sat under a tree that Castiel didn’t recognize.

He’d told them that he was proud of them. That each of them deserved to have the best jobs Heaven could offer. Then he’d reached into one of his six wings and plucked out three feathers. He gave them each one and told them to put them in their wings.

Castiel and the others had obeyed and the golden feathers became a part of their wings. Gabriel had smiled and told them that he’d always be with them. Then he’d pulled them tight to him and started to cry.

“The apocalypse is starting.” He’d said. “Michael and Raphael are going to start it. They to be the one who blows the horn and strike Luci first.”

They had sat there in silence after that, up until it was time for them to go back to the nest where the other fledglings were probably already asleep. Gabriel had flown them back and told them to look after each other.

The next morning he was gone. Just gone. There wasn’t a trail to fallow, his grace was nowhere to be seen, every shed feather was gone.

The part of him left had been the feathers in the three fledglings’ wings. Castiel didn’t remember much about Gabriel but he still had the feather, nestled securely in dark indigo wings.

Castiel shook himself and ruffled his wings as he walked through the gate to hell after Michael. It was… tingly. Warm and a bit overpowering but moving through it felt a bit like how you feel when you climb out of a steaming hot bath.

Then, he almost bumped into Michael who had stopped short to stare at his surroundings. The small group of angels was standing in a reception room there were chairs to sit in and a desk with a female demon sitting behind it talking to a newly arrived soul.

“Well, sweaty,” the demoness said as she tapped at her laptop’s keys, “Since your soul was sold to us by your sister you have options. Quite a few actually.”

“What are they?” The soul asked. She couldn’t have been older than twenty and she held herself like a person who wanted to have opportunities.

“Well, there are a few job options that have been illuminated because of how long you’ve been down here. You can’t be a crossroads demon just yet and I don’t think you don’t have the right personality to be turned into a hellhound. But you can train them, raise them, be a maid at the palace-“

Castiel toned her out as he glanced at the angels milling about him to try and find Balthazar. He was beginning to think that Michael wasn’t going to need his tactical advice, the archangel would probably need a diplomat instead and Balthazar was one of the best in the host.

When he found him in the crowd of angels his grace dimmed slightly, Balthazar was standing just behind Zachariah and next to Uriel. He looked angry about it but that was to be expected since those two were the worst when it came to bullying Castiel.

“Next!” the demoness chirped pleasantly and Michael strode forward. Her face lit up. “Oh! You’re the angels! You’re a year early! Amy’s going to be so jealousy!”

Castiel blinked along with almost every angel in the group. The exception was Balthazar who looked like he was about to have an asthma attack from trying not to laugh. The demon picked up the phone on her desk and dialed 666.

“Hello… The angels are here… Alright. Now? Okay.” She said and hung up. “Fallow me.”

She led them down a hall to the last door on the end and bowed as she opened it. Michael pushed past her and the other angels fallowed.

Castiel gaped when he saw who occupied the conference room. An angel stood by a large glass window looking out over hell. His hair was long and golden, tied into a high ponytail. He was short and lean but emanated power. But that wasn’t what was most noticeable about him. Oh, no that was reserved for the wings.

The first shocking thing was that there were three sets of them. Three very large sets as black as leopards spots. They were beautiful and well taken care of and three of the secondary covets were missing, one from each set. And the black was interrupted by the odd gold feather.

The angel spun to face them, golden eyes gleaming like amber. A smirk full of mischief and laughter was plastered on the angel’s lips. Then he bowed low and sarcastic.

"Gabriel Winchester, Prince of Hell, at your service." The black winged angel straightened and shot Michael a grin. "Hello, Brother. Miss me?"


	3. High Princ Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Michael finding out that his baby brother is in Hell. Well, his other baby brother anyway.

Chapter 2

Michael mad a noise that sounded somewhere between a choke and the sound a kitten makes when calling for its mother. He blinked at the archangel in front of him, his baby brother.

He thought Gabriel dead, lost, grace scattered across the cosmos to fuel stars. He’d thought that all that was left of his baby brother had been the feathers in Gabriel’s three tag alongs’ wings and he’d been perfectly content to let the feathers stay there but he’d felt hurt that Gabriel hadn’t given him a feather as well.

“G-Ga-Gabriel.” He sputters in disbelief and he no longer cared that he had a garrison of younger angels at his back. Michael almost forgot himself completely and took a step forward and then he finally noticed the wings.

He took a sudden deep breathe, if he was human he would have coughed but he wasn’t so he was able to become vocal almost instantly. “What have they done to you, Gabriel?” Michael growled, taking a step forward. “Have they hurt you?”

Gabriel laughed, almost hysterically, bending at the waist with mirth. The little blue winged angel behind Michael gave a little whimper and Michael almost imitated him. That… That wasn’t Gabriel’s old laugh but it was close. Very, very close.

When Gabriel straightened again he gave the older angel a smile that looked pained. “They didn’t do anything to me. Well, nothing I wasn’t begging for and they’re so good at making me beg.” He said, grace shooting out to show Michael.

Michael nearly chokes on his own tongue at the images Gabriel shows him. They weren’t explicitly sexual. Apart from that one incident with the dragon, the gryphon, and ten belly dancing tree nymphs Gabriel knows when to draw the line with the pranks when it comes to Michael. But Michael wasn’t quite sure that this wasn’t worst.

The bite that Sam gave Gabriel was the first, then Dean and Sam kissing, next was Dean dying, and finally the three of them in hell Sam grooming Gabriel’s wings while Dean handed him food a chocolate at a time. But those were only the strongest, interspersed with cuddling and kisses and gentle affection that made Gabriel’s grace hum joyously.

Michael felt like crying, but he couldn’t, not in front of the younger angels. Well, the young ones would be fine but crying in front of Zachariah would be a disaster. “Gabriel, where have you been? We. Looked. Everywhere for you.” He said breathily.

Gabriel’s eyes softened and the smile turned a bit sad. “I’ve spent the last couple of millennium on the Earth as a pagan god, a Trickster.” He said as his grace retreated. “That’s how I met them. I almost killed Dean while trying to have some fun with them.”

Michael licked his lips. “Why are you here?” He asked.

Gabriel beamed at him and clapped his hands together under his chin. That wasn’t good, that particular look always meant he was about to deliver a sentence that would probably cause Michael to explode. “I’m here to bring you to the King and Consort. Pick two bodyguards and we’ll leave.” He said.

Zachariah exploded. “How dare this slug command you!” He spat and the caramel winged angel behind him bristled. “How dare he attempt to control you! We are angels and he is-“

Gabriel had had enough. He launched forward and tackled Zachariah, growling angrily. “Listen to me, boy.” And that was his Messenger of God voice, Michael hasn’t heard it since over a millennium before the younger archangel left. “I am Gabriel Winchester, High Prince of Hell. Former Messenger of God and Archangel. I may have Fallen, but I am no less powerful. More so even. If you ever try to insult my place by my Rulers’ sides I will kill you.”

“Gabriel.” A voice said and the archangel looked up. He launched himself at the angel who had spoken but for a completely different reason than the one that had caused him to attack Zachariah.

“Balthy!” He squealed happily and wrapped himself around the caramel winged angel grace and all. “Oh, fledgling, I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you and Cassy and Anna. I had to get away but they wouldn’t have allowed me to leave if I told anyone.”

Michael stiffened. He would have let Gabriel leave Heaven. At least for a few hundred years, he might have joined him as well. A few years without memories of Luci-… Lucifer hanging over their shoulder might do them both some good.

“Are they okay? I know Anna’s on Earth and the King’s got so much protection around her she can barely go to the toilet without bumping into one of our minions. But I don’t know about Cassy. It’s so good to see you, fledgling.” Gabriel continued babbling while Balthazar grinned from ear to ear.

“Cassy, come get in on this. Archangel Hugs are still the best.” Balthazar said and the blue winged angel behind Michael walked over to the two angels.

Gabriel snatched him into the group hug and glared at the angels who stared in shock at the events. Some looked like they were about to make unsavory comments. That’s what made Michael decide that those two would be perfect as his escort. It took a second to recall their names but once he did it made him grin.

Balthazar was a diplomat and Castiel was a tactician, perfect. “Balthazar, Castiel. Do me the honor of escorting me to Hell’s Castle.” Michael said.

The grace of almost every angel in the room flared in anger and disgust and mild fear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can not decide if I want Michael to be evil or just utterly confused by everything. I'm honestly considering having him be completely oblivious to the fact that angels forced the apocalypse and have Raphael be the big bad archangel of Heaven.
> 
> So take a vote in the comments because both have their merits and I haven't planned that far ahead yet.


	4. Dean Winchester isn't Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting of Dean and Micheal, a bit of a flashback, and the introduction of a new character.

Dean lounged across the throne sideways. It was surprisingly comfortable due to the padding Gabriel had insisted on having after the first time Sam had bent him over the throne after a particularly stressful meeting with Alistair. Dean shuddered lightly and sighed turning his head to look at Crowley.

"So, what was it you wanted to talk to Sam about?" He asked casually. Dean liked Crowley, he wasn't quite sure why though. Maybe it was the fact that he'd managed to keep Dean's soul from the wrack long enough for Sam to come collect him. Maybe it was the fact that he seemed to support Sam making new sectors of Hell. Or maybe it was just that he could understand his sense of humor.

"Well, Squirrel," Crowley said, "I know I'm not normally the one to bring something like this to your attention, but I have a request for a souls placement. Two souls actually. And I have something a bit personal to ask of you." He then pulled a file out of thin air and handed it to the Consort.

Dean smiled and flipped the file open. After just a few lines he looked up at Crowley growling, eyes bleeding purple. "Keep reading. It gets worst." The Crossroads King said and Dean went back to the file.

When he finished Dean handed the file back to Crowley. "Where do you want him?" He asked.

"Next to the Cage, and I want the son in my division. He just made a deal to get his father out of the picture, doom the entire company, and get custody of his now pregnant twelve year old sister. He negotiated it beautifully, managed to get my best agent to give him an extra five years." The demon said, a hint of awe in his voice.

Dean nodded and pursed his lips. "You've got permission to use the Hounds on the father and if the son's smart enough to carry out his own demise before we have to drag him down here you get dibs, I'll file the paperwork myself." He said with a grin. "Now, what's this personal thing you want to ask me about."

Crowley waved the files, disappearing them with a thought, and cleared his throat. "It's about Aziraphale."

"Oh," Dean said with a smile, "isn't he the one with the bookstore that Gabriel goes to have tea with every couple of years?"

"Yes," Crowley said, "well, his superiors are starting to look a bit too closely into his relationships and I was wondering..."

"You want to offer him sanctuary." Dean said and Crowley immediately looked incredibly sheepish. Dean sighed, he could understand the urge...

 

_The first thing Dean registered when he woke was that there were feathers in his face, which was odd. Reaching up with one hand he batted the feathers away from his face, finding the wing they were attached to almost instantly. Frowning Dean wiggled up the pillows and sat up._

_He was shocked as he gazed down at the... the angel lying across him and his brother. Then the memories from the other night came flooding back. The staged fight, the trickster, getting knocked out, and waking up to Sam crouching over him with black eyes on full display and the trickster lying unconscious next to him wings stretched out from his back._

_Dean made a little sound in the back of his throat and managed to wriggle out of bed, he was going to make breakfast because he needed coffee and Sam always wanted a home cooked meal after a Black-Eyed Incident. So Dean put the coffee on and grabbed a few eggs out of the fridge. Sam came stumbling in a few moment's later and Dean smiled, setting down a plate in front of his brother._

_"So, what are we doing about the angel?" Dean asked as he leaned against the table next to his brother._

_Sam grinned up at Dean. "He fallowed me home, Mom. Can I keep him?" He said and laughed when Dean smacked his shoulder with the dish towel. Then his look sobered. "But seriously Dean. He's an angel masquerading as a trickster god and he didn't have any claiming marks before I bit him. I don't think he has a family."_

_Dean hummed to himself and thought about it for a second. Most supernatural creatures had some form of hierarchy going for them demons and werewolves in particular. The pecking order made them stable and in control, the brothers had met several packs of wolves before and hadn't had problems with them and Sam was perfectly sane unless Dean was severely injured. It always seemed to be the solitary ones that had problems with keeping themselves in check. Actually the Trickster had been better about it than Dean would have expected, he had only killed the professor and the animal abuser._

_Both Dean could understand the deaths of, anyone who harmed an animal without a threat to a person's life was lower than scum in his eyes and the professor clearly had an out. Actually, now that Dean thought of it, it didn't seem like the Trickster had intended to kill Mr. Morality. Looking back it only seemed that the Trickster had meant to scare him away from cheating on his wife and prevent a divorce. Then again the guy had taught extra credit classes at the local high school so Dean could be wrong about that._

_But the biggest piece of evidence though was the frat leader. The Trickster had left him alive, traumatized but alive. The leader seemed to be an ass and had tortured his fraternity initiates but the Trickster had only broken his pride. When Dean had talked to the leader afterwards he could see the wheels in the boy's head turning, the thoughts of 'is this what my victims feel like' staring to form. If that boy remembered that feeling for the rest of his life and it influenced the way he thought, then he could do a lot of good if he worked at it._

_"What's Bobby got to say about this?" Dean asked, scratching at his stubble._

_Sam gave him a smile that said that Bobby had done a lot of cursing after Dean had passed out in the passenger seat. "He said that I was an idiot and that I better not get us all killed. Then the angel made a little whimpering noise, started glowing, and aged backwards about a decade. Then Bobby started yelling about jail bait and how angels were insane if they kicked their own out of the nest this young." Sam said._

_Dean froze. "How young is he?" He asked. "I didn't get a good look."_

_Sam shook his head and grimaced. "He can't be older than twenty, in human years."_

_"Son of a bitch!" Dean cursed under his breath. Dad hadn't let Dean start hunting on his own until he'd up and vanished, the only reason Dean hadn't dragged Sam back by his overly long hair when he'd gone of to college was because he'd gone off to college and hadn't been hunting. Dean ran a hand over his hair. "Alright, we're keeping him. But keep him in check, okay Sammy. We don't want other hunters hunting us." Sam grinned happily._

_There was the sound of a clatter behind the two brothers and they spun to stare at the angel who'd just entered the kitchen. He was down on one knee, torso lying flat across it with his head bowed, arms stretched out in front of him tender insides facing up, and all three sets of wings almost melded to the floor._

_"Oh, little one," Sam said softly and the angel flinched, "what's your name?"_

_"Gabriel." The angel said clearly. "I offer you my serves and thank you for your dominance." The last had his voice trembling in what sounded like fear._

_"What's wrong, little one?" Sam asked as Dean approached the kneeling angel._

_The angel flinched and seemed to try to press himself further into the floor. Dean was having none of it. "That can't be comfortable." He said and hauled the angel upright to the angel's confused squeak and set him down into the chair next to Sam's._

_Gabriel blinked at them in confusion and stared down at the plate that Dean set down in front of him. "What?" He asked. "What are you doing?"_

_"Feeding you." Dean said as if it was obvious. "You just expended a lot of energy trying to escape and bonding to Sammy you need some way of regaining that energy."_

_"But," Gabriel said looking up at Dean, "I submitted. Aren't you supposed to give me my orders now?"_

_The Winchesters froze as one. They knew that some alpha creatures were a little messed up and didn't give there subordinates enough time to recover from the bonding but most had enough common sense to at least feed new subordinates and let them rest for at least twenty-four hours before ordering them around._

 

 

Dean nodded and hummed to himself. "Alright, I'll ask Sammy about it, but I don't think he'll have any reason to protest." He said. "But if he plans on staying perminently we'll have to ask Gabe if he'd mind. He's been making noises about maybe retrieving Anna from Earth so I don't think he'll have anything against it."

Crowley nodded. "Thank you, my-"

The doors to the throne room banged open and Gabriel came walking in beaming. Dean rolled his eyes and waved for Crowley to leave, which the demon did with almost unseemly haste. Dean straightened in his seat just in time for Gabriel to launch himself into the Consort's arms, he was vibrating with exitement.

"Hey there." Dean said with a grin.

"Dean!" Gabriel said. "I found Cassy and Balthy!"

Dean blinked rapidly in confusion and then looked up at the angels that had fallowed his and Sammy's angel. The big one in front with the three pairs of steely wings looked pissed, the one with the red and orange feathers looked mildly amused, and the one with the wings so blue they were almost black just looked confused. Assuming the only other angel with three pairs of wings was Micheal then the ones with the fire and blue wings were Castiel and Balthazar.

Dean nodded at them and glared into Micheal's eyes in defiance of his arched and puffed up wings. "Hello," Dean said, "it's good to have you here for negotiations. My name is Dean Winchester, Consort to the King of Hell, Sam is currently occupied at the moment so he told me to come bring you to the library. Gabe, get off so we can show them."

"'kay." Gabriel said hoping of the throne and moving to hang off of the angel with blue wings. "You'll love the library, Cassy, it's got every book every written in it and some that weren't. I swear someone raided the Library of Alexandria."

Dean rolled his eyes as he unfolded himself from the throne and strode towards the door to the Library Corridor. "Gabriel, did you tell them about the changes?" He asked as he gestured for the angels to fallow him through the doors.

"Nope." The archangel chirped. "I thought Sam would want to do the honors."

"Yes, well, his royal highness is having a bit of trouble with our newest house guest." Dean muttered.

"Excuse me," A deep gravely voice asked, Dean turned to look at the blue winged angel, "but isn't the current Ruler of Hell Lilith?"

Dean smiled at him, the angel looked to be barely older than fourteen by human standards and the red winged one wasn't much older. They probably hadn't even had their dominance battles yet. Frankly Dean thought that the angel way of establishing hierarchy to be a bit old fashioned and barbaric but these two fledglings would be a joy to watch in battle. "If you came down here thirty-five years ago you'd be right. Lilith was in command up until Sammy kicked her off the throne, she's dead now." He said simply.

Micheal spoke next. "But, are you not the Righteous Man? Did you not protest your brother corruption?"

Dean scoffed. "Like I care. Our dad wasn't the most caring of fathers growing, all we had was each other. So what if Sam was essentially a human who was a demon some of the time, he was Sammy and I've belonged to him for longer than he's known monsters exist. Someone has to run Hell or it all goes to, well, hell." Dean said. "Besides, if we make Hell more manageable for the innocents who trade their souls for good reason then why the hell not."

Micheal blinked, Gabriel sighed, Balthazar whistled, and Castiel made a little puzzled sound. Dean turned to a door and opened it, the angels would get over their shock in a bit.

"Sam." Dean called into the room and his brother looked up from the table at which he sat with a smile that could, had caused angels to sin.

"Dean." He hummed and the little blonde boy sitting at his feet reading looked up to smile at Dean.

"Lucifer." A disbelieving voice whispered from behind Dean and the Consort suddenly understood why Sam had wanted to do this in private as Micheal rushed past Dean and straight towards the little fledgling angel sitting at the King of Hell's feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my laptop's shot, I'm using my mom's at the moment.
> 
> I can't think of a ship for Balthy. Should he become part of the flock or maybe end up with Crowley? Give me ideas.


End file.
